moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Toy Princess
The Toy Princress is a 2014 fantasy film. Directed, written and produce by Storm Collins, it was released on May 16, 2014. Plot When she was five, a girl name Emily 'Emma" Ryan wished to be a toy, however she then cursed to be a toy by the evening, and a regular girl by day. Now ten years later, she is trying to end the cruse. With help of her friend Meg, they go on an epic journey to end the curse! Cast *Angela Poeler as Emily "Emma" Ryan, the film's protagonist. She is a 15 year old who been cursed to be a regular girl by day, and a toy by night. **Amanda Lee as young Emily *Bella Allan as Meg, Emily best friend, who (beside her parents) know about Emily's cruse, *Eric Johnson as Mr. Freddy Ryan, Emma's father who want to make the best for Emma's cruse *Kirsten Bell as Mrs. Florida Ryan, Emma's mother who support Emma and try to deal with her cruse. *Mark McChain as West, Matthew' best friend who is a toy knight. *S Collins as a Toy Knight *Ryan Short as Matthew Ethan, the Toy Prince, a guy similar to Emily who was crused to be a toy, and Emma's love interest. *Stephanie Hills as Polly Molly, an evil doll who want Emma to be a toy forever and the main antagonist *Henry Hills as Bobby Robby, Polly's toy husband who is the second antagonist. Unlike Polly, he want Matthew to be a toy forever. Production When Storm Collins open his own studios, he gave the rights to the book The Toy Princress ''to Imagine Films in 2010, but were later brought to Storm Films in 2012. Storm Collins announced a film based on ''The Toy Princess ''in 2013. In 2013, it was announced to released on March 13, 2015. In August 2013, it was moved up to May 16, 2014. The films shows Emily as a 16 year old girl. In the book, she is seven years old and enjoyed being a toy. According to Storm Collins, he said "I wanted to see her life not as a normal teenage girl forced to be small every day, and how has it affect her life" Soundtrack Storm Collins announced a soundtrack for the film would released on May 13, 2016. Storm Collins stated an a inteview "We didn't want to do a lot of songs in the movie. Is not a Disney Movie, we only wanted to do a couple of songs." The soundtrack is composed by Bryan Cameron. Some of the movie's song include "I wished I could be a Toy" perfomed by Poehler, "You're a toy" performed by Hills, and "I wish" perfomed by Poehler. Marketing Storm Collins stated an intereview that he did not want a lot merchidising tie into the film. "I didn't want a ton of dolls to made for the film, it not's barbie. I didn't want a huge marketing for the film, because it ruin the film." Rating The MPAA gave the film a "PG" for some action and rude humor. Box Office ''The Toy Princress ''earned $162,431,557 domestic and an $66,600,000 internationally for a worldwide total of $229,031,557. Sequel and TV Series A sequel tittled ''The Toy Prince ''is schedule to released on March 20, 2015. The film will follow Ryan Short's charactar and how he was crused like Emily. The movie will take place before, and in between the events of the Toy Princess. Ryan Short, Angela Poehler and Bella Allen will return for the sequel. STV Network propose that a TV Series base of the film would be made. Storm Collins announced a TV Series would be made if the film is successful. On May 23, 2014, STV accouned a tv series called ''The Toy Princress: Adventure of a not-so-averge Girl would begin production in June 2014 and will premire in November 2014. Category:Fantasy Category:Films